<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugging by Jasons_bamboozlement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791724">Hugging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement'>Jasons_bamboozlement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Episode 9, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Katsuki Yuuri Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, like really fluffy, lovebirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri can barely believe he made it to the Grand Prix. The only way to express his feelings is through hugs. ALL THE HUGS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hey Yuuri! Congrats on qualifying! I knew you would make it to the finals!”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Sarah!”</em>
</p>
<p>This hug is soft and kind. Sarah is genuinely happy to see him advance.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he says, still not believing it had happened. He had made it. He could go to the finals. Victor would still be his coach.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>
  <em>“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?!”</em>
</p>
<p>This hug is angry. Rage and anger radiate off Mickey. He’s dealing with a lot. It was Yuuri, after all, who had squeaked into the finals, pushing Mickey out. It would make sense for Mickey not to like him. Plus, he’d always been weirdly protective of his sister and Yuuri had just come in close contact with her. Love made you do strange things, Yuuri knew.</p>
<p>----------------<br/><em>“Was that Mickey screaming?”</em></p>
<p>This hug is fun. Emil has always been cheery and happy to go with the flow. Emil’s arms clasp around Yuuri, firm and pleasant. And Yuuri’s heart takes off.</p>
<p>“Are we having a hugging competition now?”</p>
<p>Yuuri realizes he’s had no one to congratulate him, not truly. No Victor to hold him and cheer for him at the kiss and cry.</p>
<p>-------------<br/><em>Silent brooding.</em></p>
<p>This hug is icey. Seung Gil is quiet. He shows very few emotions, but Yuuri knows Seung Gil wanted to win and move on to the GP as much as anyone did. Yuuri hopes this hug might bring him a little comfort and support. Victor had taught Yuuri to support his fellow skaters. He wouldn’t stop now.</p>
<p>----------<br/><em>“You see, JJ style is-“</em></p>
<p>This hug is stiff. Was JJ in the middle of an interview? Yuuri didn’t know. But he could apologize later. At the GP. Where he would be. With Victor.</p>
<p>-------------<br/><em>“Nooo! Stay away from me!”</em></p>
<p>This hug is hard to catch. But Yuuri needs to hug little Yurio. If not for him, there would have been no competition in Hasetsu. Would Yuuri have been able to motivate to push himself? To find his eros? To keep surprising Victor? Come back, hug!</p>
<p>---------------<br/>Wooo…Yuuri is dazed. So many hugs, so many emotions. He stumbles back to his hotel room and falls asleep, fully clothed on the bed. He can wait to pack in the morning.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>The flight was long and he is ready to be back in his own bed. But as he leaves the plane, he sees Victor standing, eyes wide, on the other side of the divider. Yuuri can’t stop his feet; they start to run. He never takes his eyes off of Victor.</p>
<p>Reaching the automatic doors, he does an impatient dance. Open doors! Open!</p>
<p>Finally, they do and Yuuri runs into the open arms of the one person he missed more than anyone one.</p>
<p>This hug is perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With a prompt like 'Hugging' there was no way I couldn't think of this scene. Nothing earth shattering, just some fun to fill the prompt. Hope you guys are doing well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>